Deception
by Anne Fatalism Dilettante
Summary: War is all about murder, bloodshed, and betrayal. Hideki Hinata is sent on an infiltration mission with Otonashi in tow, where he meets the unpredictable Yui and her companion, Kanade. He never expects himself to begin caring, nor did he ever anticipate love to hit him this hard. AU. YuixHinata, OtonashixKanade.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, the idea for this story came and I couldn't really stop after that. D: It was Stephanie who re-ignited my love for Angel Beats, so you can thank her for this. This story will be a two-shot - maybe a three-shot if two doesn't cover it. Contains HinataxYui, mentions of OtonashixKanade.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hideki Hinata was not a soldier.

At least, he told himself, he didn't want to be _seen_ as one. Being a soldier meant witnessing blood, death and destruction – contributing to the whole fiasco, even. It wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't what he was cut out for. He had seen how soldiers killed each other all the time on video games, but taking a life with his own two hands was very different. It wasn't just about overcoming the squeamishness of witnessing someone dying before your eyes; it was also about being_ humane. _It sounded ridiculous to him, but he knew it was the truth.

Hideki Hinata didn't want to become like the others around him. All of them possessed callused hands that came from days of warfare and physical training. Their eyes were hardened and killing came easily for them – there never was any sympathy for the enemy, regardless of who it appeared to be. They shot their machine guns and sniper rifles with practiced ease, utilizing their minds and physical strength with only one aim in mind – which was to take down as many enemies as possible.

In short, the last thing he wanted was to be a cold-blooded bastard.

"Hey, newbie."

Hinata looked up cautiously, scrutinizing the two figures in front of him. The boy in front of him couldn't have been older than eighteen, with chin-length olive green hair and a shrewd smile on his face. Next to him stood a frowning girl, her sea-colored eyes sparkling in something like curiosity and annoyance.

The girl fingered the headband in her hair. "You're the one who just arrived to this regiment, aren't you? They said that you refused to go out on the front lines. Is that true?"

"I s'ppose." Had news of him spread so far already? Well, then Hinata was going to be as brief as possible.

"So it_ is_ true," the green-haired boy said, his eyes shining in glee. "You really _are_ a coward."

The girl shoved an elbow into the boy, hard. "Shut up for a moment, Naoi." Turning back to Hinata, she asked, "Why are you so reluctant anyway? You do know that this is what we have to do to survive, right?"

The blue-haired boy refused to answer. He concentrated, instead, on the bright fire burning in front of him. The nights were often chilly, and even the uniform of a soldier didn't provide much warmth. He hugged his knees for comfort; thoughts flying back to how simple life once was without the whole warfare business.

Hinata had been a high school student a few months ago – perhaps not a particularly bright one, but life was still enjoyable back then.

However, the revolts against the government had happened. The country had split into two factions – the government and the rebels. Not being one for politics, Hinata had automatically sided with the government, assuming that life could carry on as usual. Well, he had been mistaken. Within a few days, he had been forcefully enlisted in the government faction's army and was required to endure military training – something which he wasn't fond of.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

Hinata blinked, surprised to see the girl and her irritable companion sitting down next to him by the fire.

"Is it the killing?" the girl asked. "Are you frightened by the idea of taking a life?"

Hinata sighed, running a hand over his messy locks. "It's not that I'm frightened. It just…doesn't feel right. I don't want to lose myself in this whole warfare business, you know?" He bowed his head low, knowing that they were listening intently. "I'm just a student – a student who knows how to handle a gun. This whole soldier thing is a little hard to deal with."

The girl's eyes softened. "I see. You're confused."

Hinata barked out a short laugh, watching his breaths come out in little white puffs. "Yeah, I guess I am. Call me cowardly or whatever, but I don't really care. I don't like how things are at the moment. That's all."

There was a long period of silence, to which all that could be heard was the crackling of orange-blue flames. Finally, the girl asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Hinata. Hideki Hinata."

"My name's Yuri Nakamura." She jerked her head to the boy next to her, who was still looking at Hinata with disdain. "And this here is Naoi Ayato." Without waiting for a response, she continued, "I'm familiar with the leader of this regiment. I'll have a word with him, have you do something that doesn't involve being on the front-line."

Hinata looked up. "What? You don't have to."

"Well, but I want to." She gave an inelegant snort, standing up to leave. "You can thank me later."

Hinata merely sat there, looking bewildered.

* * *

It was to be an infiltration mission.

Hinata felt slightly more at ease. He could handle something like that. The task he was to complete involved sneaking into a nearby rebel base, finding out how they functioned and what were their weakest points. In order to avoid suspicion, he was even supposed to treat any encountered rebels as allies.

In short, there was a lot of sneaking and pretending to be done. Hinata didn't mind that so much. How difficult could it be? Sneak in, discover secrets, sneak back out.

Easy-peasy.

"Hey, I think I see their tents just up ahead." The orange-haired teen who was sent on the mission with Hinata, Otonashi Yuzuru, was an insightful and empathetic individual. Hinata suspected that Otonashi, like himself, probably disliked the idea of killing as well.

"Yeah," Hinata mumbled back through a mouthful of grass. They had been crawling on their hands and knees in the past hour, using the tall grass and bushes as cover. "What do we do now? They'll see us if we go any closer, and we'll be shot at first sight if they think we're the enemy."

"Well, we _are_ the enemy."

Hinata bit back a groan. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

Before he could comprehend anything else, the blue-haired teen felt something sharp and cold forcefully pressed to the base of his neck. Otonashi, who was now experienced the same thing, gave a yelp of fear. No way – had they been overheard? Hinata broke into light sweat, feeling his heart thud dangerously in his chest. _But Otonashi and I had been so careful!_

"Stand up and turn around," a feminine voice standing over Otonashi said.

"I think this one's trembling." Hinata felt the sharp object poke him lightly, and his breath hitched. The second voice was also female, albeit a pitch higher. She sounded more curious than wary.

Slowly, Hinata and Otonashi turned around to face the two girls. It wasn't an easy task, considering how they had been crawling for hours. The blue-haired boy gave a gasp of surprise – he had been expecting two grown women, but this? This was two girls – two _young_ girls, he might add. One was fair-skinned and silver-haired, with amber eyes that glowed in the dusk. The other one had shocking pink hair done up in clumps with equally striking pink eyes to match.

And she was in a wheelchair.

Noticing that his eyes had trailed to her disability, the girl kept the spear in her hands aimed carefully at his throat, her face twisted into a scowl. It was a little difficult for her to do that, since Hinata was much taller than her. If not for the serious predicament they were in, the blue-haired teen would have found it amusing.

Hinata grinned, and the teasing question slid out before he even knew it. "Are you even capable of _holding_ sharp, pointy objects like that in the first place?"

The effect was instantaneous. There was a howl of rage from the pink-haired girl, and she swung the handle of her spear so hard at Hinata that he crumpled to the ground with a groan.

Otonashi flinched.

"State your name and your purpose," the silver-haired girl interrupted coolly.

"My name is Otonashi, and this here is Hinata. We're students who're running away," Otonashi replied in a convincing tone that even Hinata was proud of. "The government faction has been trying to recruit us into its army, and we're doing our best to escape. Please, could we join you?"

The amber-eyed girl didn't seem convinced, and the pinkette was still seething in rage. Hinata sighed – the mission was obviously off to a bad start. He'd have to change that.

"Look, I'm sorry for being so insensitive," Hinata said, giving her a pleading look. "It's just…you know, something you don't see often – a girl who can't walk, threatening someone with a spear." What else could he say that would appeal to her? Ah, this would probably do it. "If I told my friends back in school, they'd laugh at me for being knocked over by someone like you!"

It worked. The girl took the bait, puffing herself up proudly. "Of course! I'm one of a kind." She turned to look at the silver-haired girl. "Let's bring them back."

The pinkette's companion didn't look so certain. "Are you sure, Yui?"

"It's fine. They look like idiots, but we can use an extra hand or two anyway."

"I really don't think Shiina would approve. There's so much about them that we don't know about."

"Shiina?" The girl named Yui waved a hand uncaringly. "She needs to relax a little. We're not going to get any new people to join us if she keeps that attitude up all the time."

"If you say so." The girl's amber eyes assessed the two boys carefully, as if trying to decide whether they were trustworthy or not. Hinata and Otonashi did their best to smile reassuringly.

Yui grinned at the two of them. "Well, what're you boys waiting for? Follow me."

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly without any incidents. Hinata and Otonashi stayed close to each other, avoiding contact with most of the other rebels. The last thing they wanted to do was to attract any unwanted attention. Sometimes Yui and the silver-haired girl, Kanade, would drop by for a short chat – but that was it. They hadn't been pestered to fulfil their loyalty or to do any jobs for the rebels, which struck the two boys as odd. They weren't complaining, though.

Still, it was time to wander around for some answers.

"Otonashi? It's midnight. We promised to go look around the campsite," Hinata whispered, prodding the sleeping orange-haired teen's back.

Otonashi gave a grunt and swatted Hinata's hand away.

"Otonashi."

Snore.

"Damn it, Otonashi!" Hinata hissed in irritation. "Fine, looks like I'm on my own tonight."

The blue-haired teen crawled out of the tent. Most of the people were asleep, save for a few who were on night duty. The area was mostly illuminated by dying fires and oil lamps, casting shadows on the ground. He made his way around warily – there was always a chance of him being attacked by one of the other rebels. Not everyone was as trusting and accepting as Yui.

Thinking about Yui made him cringe. _What an idiot,_ he thought. _Who the hell would blindly trust some random strangers without even an interrogation?_ A part of Hinata was satisfied at how her trusting personality made things easier for him, but another part of him seemed to be filled with regret. This was a young, impressionable girl whose trust Hinata was going to betray. He was going to leave her scarred for a long, long time. It was just like killing someone, except that it was done in a different way.

To top it off, Yui wasn't a bad person. He had seen her smile and laugh with the others. Hinata also knew that she could have easily killed him on that day if she wanted to. In fact, it was thanks to Yui that Otonashi and him were still alive. Kanade probably wouldn't have been as kind.

Hinata shook those thoughts out of his head, darting from tent to tent as inconspicuously as possible. There had to be an area of supplies somewhere – it would be good if he could find out how much food and weaponry these rebels had.

"What are you doing?"

_Shit._

Hinata turned to face a weary-looking Yui, unsure of how to respond. "Uh…"

"You can't sleep too?"

Hinata nodded fervently, glad that Yui had given him the answer to her own question. He sighed in relief, thankful for the fact that she didn't look the slightest bit suspicious. If anything, she looked exhausted. Her pink hair was sticking out in odd angles and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"You're tired," Hinata said.

"Yeah." Yui rubbed her eyes, stifling a yawn. "Things have been…getting chaotic, with the government forces trying to crack down on us and all. It's getting harder to get supplies from our other teams up North."

Hinata's fingers balled into fists. Yui had just unknowingly revealed three things to him – first, she was admitting that the rebels were running out of options – secondly, that other rebel factions existed other than this one – and thirdly, the location of their allies. Hinata hated how she was making this so easy for him. He hated the fact that she seemed to_ trust_ him so much.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

"Mm-hmm."

"Why are you fighting?"

She glanced up at his question. "Because the government is trying to stop free will, which is why the rebels have joined together and…"

"No, no." Hinata cut her off, shaking his head. "I'm not asking you why the rebel faction is going against the government. I'm asking why _you_ are fighting." Seeing that she still appeared confused, he continued, "Look, you're paralyzed waist-down. That's a fact. You don't have to fight, y'know? I'm sure you'd be better off somewhere into the countryside with some relatives instead of being on a battleground, where things can get ugly."

She huffed. "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, thank you very much."

"I know you can – you were the one who knocked me down, remember? But that doesn't answer the question."

There was real laughter from Yui this time, and Hinata waited for her answer. He felt genuinely curious of this bright-eyed girl who could have chosen a different path for herself. It just didn't feel right for her to be involved in this.

"I just want to, I guess. This," she tapped her wheelchair for emphasis, "Was from an accident from years ago. I supported the ideals of the rebels, and so I came. It's that simple."

"But you don't have to," Hinata pleaded. "You don't have to go through all of this."

For a second, he was tempted to blurt out everything on his mind – his mission, what he had to do, and who he really was. Hinata wanted to scream at Yui to get out, otherwise she was going to be killed someday – especially with the disability she had. The other soldiers from the government faction wouldn't sympathize with her – someone like Naoi would take her down without a second glance.

_It just wouldn't be fair. _

"I want to." Yui's tone was steely, and she was glaring at Hinata with determination in her eyes. "I don't want to stand around being unable to do anything with my life. I don't want…to be some stupid wallflower, or a burden to anyone else just because I can't walk!"

"This place will be a battlefield, Yui!" Hinata yelled, using her name for the first time. "You'll die!"

"Who's to say that I will?" Her pink eyes were bright with fury. "I mean, is there a prophecy that said I would? Is there something you know that I don't?"

"No, but…"

"No 'buts'. What do you understand anyway? You've been able to move freely throughout your entire life!" She was angry, and Hinata could see it. "I don't need your worries or sympathy. Don't speak of this to me ever again!"

She wheeled herself away into the night, leaving Hinata behind. He gazed up at the inky sky, noting how bright the stars were twinkling. At that moment, there was nothing else that Hinata felt but hatred – hatred for _himself_ and what he had to carry out.

He would be the main cause of Yui's death – Hinata was certain of it. The worst thing, however, was that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

**Please review! (:**

**Ps: Forgive me for the dubious setting (don't ask me how the government vs rebel thing works, I have no idea D:), and forgive me for the OOC-ness in characters if there are any. **

**- Anne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two. I feel that this might be spiraling out of control...I know I said this might be a two/three-shot, but at the moment, I just don't know anymore. *throws hands up in desperation***

* * *

"We need a better plan."

"Is there…anything wrong?" Otonashi ventured cautiously, finding Hinata's hard expression unnerving. "Did something happen last night?"

There was a loud snort. "Oh, sure – a certain companion of mine decided to sleep through and leave all the hard work for me. _That_ was convenient."

"I did say that I was sorry," Otonashi replied, scratching his head and looking sheepish. After making sure that there was no one around, the burgundy-eyed boy resumed his question. "So, what happened? Why'd we need another plan?"

Hinata sighed inaudibly, kicking a stray pebble by his foot. He wasn't sure how much he could tell Otonashi – Otonashi was a decent person, sure, but how would he react if Hinata revealed his concerns for Yui, who was supposed to be an _enemy_?

"I screwed up, that's what."

Otonashi raised a questioning eyebrow at Hinata's glum statement, waiting for an elaboration.

"I met Yui. We had a big argument, which means I…can't use her to gain information anymore." Hinata swallowed thickly, wincing at his own words. The mere idea of manipulating Yui _disgusted_ him. "There won't be any extra benefits if we continue staying. The whole mission's a shamble. We should head back."

Would Otonashi buy that logic? Hinata sure as hell hoped so. It wasn't a lie, anyway. He _had_ argued with Yui, and the chances of him getting anymore classified information was slim to none. The pinkette would most likely stay angry for a long time, and by then the government's military forces would probably think it more productive to take him back instead.

To his surprise, Otonashi started chuckling. "Well, that was expected."

"What was? That I'd blow the whole mission?"

"Not that. It's just that you two are such opposites, you know?" Otonashi said, casting Hinata a meaningful look.

"…No, I really don't. So, d'you agree to go back?"

"Hmm?" Otonashi shook his head. "No."

Hinata sucked in a deep breath before allowing the next sentences to tumble out like dominoes. "Otonashi, we're short on time. I know we weren't given any specific time restrictions, but it'd be too much of a hassle to familiarize ourselves with others from the rebel camp. We can't just continue snooping around blindly!"

Hinata knew that they had to leave quickly – the more they stayed here, the worse things would become. He knew he was being a coward from wanting to run away from it all – he didn't want to see Yui's face, that frail body – he didn't want to think about how her hands could carry spears and guns, shooting what could be him and having coppery-red smearing the ground – no, Hinata, _focus!_

Otonashi laughed, clearly unconcerned. "C'mon, Hinata. It's not all over yet. Do you really think that Yui could stay mad at you for that long?" He smiled at the way Hinata's expression shifted from one of urgency to curiosity before continuing. "You made her angry on the very first day you met her, you know – and yet she forgave you after you apologized. What makes you think that this'll be any different?"

Hinata was struggling to form the words. "Because…because…" _Because it wasn't any regular argument, and I have no idea how to rectify this!_

"Because no matter what, Yui isn't the sort to stay mad at others forever," Otonashi said nonchalantly. "Go on, apologize to her." He pushed Hinata gently toward the crowd of rebels, who were gathering around the fire for breakfast. Hinata could only walk numbly towards them – or to be more specific, the wild pink hair that stood out amidst the chattering individuals.

Somehow, Hinata had a feeling that Otonashi genuinely wanted Yui and him to make up. That relaxed, carefree nature of his was pretty much proof – besides, Otonashi didn't even seemed _concerned_ about the mission itself. Strange.

At that moment, Yui looked up. She excused herself in a casual manner, obviously eager to avoid him. Hinata felt the strange sensation of his heart plummeting at this piece of knowledge before breaking into a jog, determined to speak to her.

* * *

"You are worried for them." Kanade's feminine voice startled Otonashi from his stray thoughts, and his eyes flickered to the silver-haired girl. There was an unreadable expression on her face. "Here," she said, pushing a small dish into his hands.

"Huh?"

"Breakfast," Kanade replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She sat down next to him, eating from her own plate.

"Oh, thanks."

They ate in silence after that. Otonashi's gaze flickered to Kanade several times, observing her ramrod posture and the methodical way she cut the chicken on her plate into slices before eating them. Sometimes she would pause to brush silver strands away from her face, blinking almond-shaped gold eyes as she did. Otonashi had to admit that she was beautiful. While Yui's radiant energy was endearing, Kanade was the epitome of elegance and grace. She seemed out of place compared to the others – Otonashi wondered whether those pale, slender arms were capable of killing.

"They will be fine."

"Huh?" Otonashi blinked, his train of thought derailed by Kanade's abrupt statement.

"Yui and your friend."

"Oh, you mean Hinata?" He laughed softly, realizing that she was trying to _reassure _him. "I'm sure they will be."

Kanade placed her spoon down, turning to give Otonashi a piercing stare. Her eyebrows were furrowed, as if she was trying to make sense of something. Without warning, she stood up, grabbing Otonashi by the arm. He tried jerking away, but Kanade held on. She led him away from the crowd, stopping only when they were out of sight.

"Otonashi, could I ask you a question?"

"Uh…sure?" He gulped, nervous at how serious she looked all of a sudden. A sheen of sweat began beading on his forehead and he wiped it away, hoping Kanade wouldn't notice how uneasy he was. _Relax,_ he commanded. _Kanade doesn't know. We didn't give anything away – _

"Why are you here," she said slowly, "when you are supposed to be working against us?"

Otonashi froze.

_Crap. _

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied a little too quickly.

Kanade's eyes narrowed and she tightened her hold, making him squirm in discomfort. She didn't look angry, merely frustrated. "I know who you are, Otonashi Yuzuru. I know exactly who you are. In fact, I knew exactly what your plans were ever since I first saw you in that patch of grass with Hinata."

_She knew._ Otonashi's head was spinning._ She knew, and it was over_. Their cover had been blown, and the worst thing was that he had no idea how the hell it happened. Something confused him, though. If Kanade had known all along, why had it taken her so long to confront him? If she recognized him as the enemy earlier on, why didn't she go off telling the others? Why had she allowed Yui to welcome them as part of the team?

Otonashi gaped. _Wait a second..._

"How…how did you know what my full name was?"

Kanade backed away in surprise upon realizing her slip, but then something strange happened. The loud wails of a siren filled the air, its urgency carrying only one message

The rebel base was being attacked.

* * *

"Hey, wait up!" Hinata called. For someone who could not walk, Yui was extremely efficient when it came to escaping. It didn't take him too long to catch up, though. Before he knew it, he was clutching her wheelchair in a desperate attempt for her to listen.

She roughly pushed his hand away, but stopped trying to get away. "What do you want?"

Hinata winced at the snappy tone. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't want to create any lies to please her, but having her permanently pissed at him wasn't an option either. Apologize to her, Otonashi had prodded. _Apologize. _Easier said than done.

Yui drummed her fingers impatiently on her wheelchair. "Well? I'm waiting."

It was now or never. Hinata sent a silent prayer to whoever was watching up there, hoping that he would come out of this unscathed. "I came to apologize."

Pink eyes widened in surprise, apparently not expecting that. Silence ensued, which Hinata took as his cue to continue.

"I'm sorry, Yui. I really am. It's just that…do you know how _difficult_ it is to see you go through this? I mean, it's unfair," Hinata said meaning every single word behind it. "You're bright, cheerful, and strong. There's no way someone like you deserves to be in something as ugly as war. I just…don't like the possibility of you being hurt."

To his relief, the anger on Yui's face faded. She turned away, her voice wistful. "I told you, I want to fight. And..." she struggled to find her words, her tone softening. "Besides, the government army refused to take individuals who have disabilities."

Hinata made a sound of disbelief. Why hadn't he realized it earlier on? She wasn't fighting for some made-up belief, nor was she an extremist with a biased point of view. Yui was ultimately fighting for _herself._ All she wanted was to go out and do something instead of moping about her disability. _But why,_ he thought in despair, _why was it that she had to go about it in such a dangerous manner?_

Still, a small smile crossed his face, and he bent down so that his eyes met hers.

"You…don't need to fight in order to prove your existence, Yui."

Yui gave a strangled gasp that sounded like a cross between choking and laughing. "I don't want a stranger's sympathy, but do you know how it was like to be sitting around all day in boredom without having the ability to do anything?" Tears filled her eyes and she hastily blinked them away, ploughing on for all it was worth. "After the accident…I was paralyzed. Nothing could ever make me walk again. I stayed in the hospital for weeks, watching as my parents struggled to pay expensive hospital bills – and even when I was out, I could do absolutely nothing anymore! I couldn't stand, I couldn't take showers – even a trip to the bathroom was such a hassle!"

Hinata didn't know what to say. How was he supposed to react to something like that?

"I knew I couldn't fulfill my goals and dreams anymore," Yui whispered. "And perhaps...that was what angered me the most."

Just hearing Yui say that in such a defeated tone made Hinata's heart clench. He couldn't help but yearn to envelope her in a powerful embrace, to whisper that everything was going to be okay and that there was _nothing_ in the world that could stop her from achieving her dreams as long as she tried. Still, things weren't that simple. They were trapped in a fearful, imposing world where nothing much was left. Reality hurt enough without the existence of false hope.

He was curious in spite of the situation at hand. "Your goals and dreams – what exactly are they?"

"Uh…" The pinkette considered his question thoughtfully, the tears forgotten. "There's a lot of things, actually."

For his own sake, Hinata prayed that she didn't want to go skydiving.

"Let's see. I want to play baseball! Then there's wrestling, too. Since I like music, I thought it'd also be nice if I could get one of my own guitars and perform in front of others." Yui held up her fingers, counting off them. "Yeah, that's around it. And, oh, I want to get married."

"You do?"

"Yep." Her lips curved into a gentle smile, one that Hinata found loved. "I want to get married to a man who would always be there for me. It'll be hard to get that achieved since no man would want to marry a girl who can't walk, but I'm still hoping, y'know?"

Hinata was suddenly filled with the image of him and Yui in a house. The house wasn't large, but it had a roaring fireplace and was filled with beanbags, plush couches, and beautiful paintings. Sitting by the fire would be the two of them, leaning against each other for comfort. Yui would look older and so would he – but his arms would be around her, and their wedding rings would shine in the flames' pale, orange glow. Yui would ask for a cup of hot chocolate and Hinata would oblige, and she would reward him with a kiss on the cheek. They would trade jokes and laugh throughout the night, just enjoying the warmth and each other's company.

"I'll do it."

She cocked her head to a side, clearly unsure of what he meant.

"I'll do it," Hinata repeated firmly, feeling heat rush to his face at what he was about to say. "I'll marry you."

Yui looked astonished, pink flooding her cheeks so as to match her hair and eyes. She looked at Hinata, prepared for him to laugh it off and say it was a joke, but it never came. If anything, Hinata looked more serious than ever. His blue eyes were warm and resolute, willing for her to listen and understand.

"B-but…that's…do you even know what you're _saying_?"

"Sure. I'm saying that I'll marry you," Hinata said, grinning easily. The awkwardness had vanished, and it was gradually becoming easier for him to express his thoughts.

"But I can't walk!"

Shrug. "I don't care."

She growled, her cheeks fully flushed by now. "I won't be able to…give you kids. Do you understand that?"

"Yep." That grin was still on his face. "And honestly, like I said, I don't care. I don't care about the fact that you can't walk, or that you can't have kids. It doesn't matter to me at all."

"And…" Yui looked at him reproachfully. "You'd still marry me?"

Hinata had no idea why he was doing this. A part of him was commanding him to stop the nonsense that was spilling from his lips, and yet another part of him was feeling light and fluttery. Strange. "Yep. I would." Hinata knew how ridiculous he sounded – he was merely a high school student caught in a conflict of his own, and now he was surrendering his future by promising to marry a girl he had only known for a few days. Who knew?

Did he care for Yui? Well, that was a stupid question – of course he did. Hideki Hinata was not a soldier, and he was damned for caring for a crippled girl who was supposed to be his enemy. But…did he love her enough for marriage? Suddenly the weight of his promise crashed down, causing uncertainty to wash through him. Love – what the hell was that, anyway? Hinata supposed he could give that damned thing a definition if he wanted to – he wanted to protect Yui from harm, and was eager on knowing more about her. What was it that could make her laugh? Why was she interested in baseball and wrestling? How were her parents like?

Yui was smiling, her eyes welling up with tears again – though this time, they were tears of happiness. She was looking at Hinata in a different kind of way – her gaze was fond instead of judgmental, shining with warmth and adoration. Taking this as a positive sign, Hinata grasped her hands, shuddering at what he would say to her next.

"Yui, there's something you have to know."

"What is it?"

"I…" Damn, the words just wouldn't come. "I…actually, I'm…"

Yui waited. But when he couldn't get the sentence out after a few tries, she gave him a light whack on the head and said, "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, y'know?"

"But you _have_ to know. It's important," Hinata insisted. He had to tell her who he really was – and then they had to get out of here as fast as possible.

But where on earth could they run away to? Yui couldn't walk, and her wheelchair wasn't going to work in the forest's uneven terrain. He could carry her, but they would ultimately need a place to stay in the end. What if there were wild beasts that came for them in the night? Could Hinata protect her then? Furthermore, what would become of Otonashi? If Hinata ran, Otonashi would have to take the blame, and that wouldn't be fair. More importantly, what if Yui refused to leave the rebel base in the first place?

Hinata tried again. "Yui, I'm actually…"

The rest of his words were drowned by the ominous shrilling of a siren piercing the air.

Yui jerked her head up. "The siren…we're being under attacked!"

_Shit. _

"Yui," Hinata said, struggling to keep his breathing under control, "we have to get out of here. _Now!_"

"No way. I'm going to show these morons everything that I've got!"

The sound of gunfire began, followed by harsh screams and frightened shrieks. Hinata could see smoke rapidly rising into the air, which meant that some of the tents were on fire. It wasn't a good sign, and time was running out. It was only a matter of moments before the attack reached them, and by then it would be too late.

"Listen to me!" He grabbed the pinkette's shoulders, shaking them almost roughly. "This is a real war, Yui! Seeing it on television and _living_ it are two whole different things! You've never been in an actual fight like this before even after joining the rebels, have you?"

She looked shell-shocked. "I…how…how did you know?"

"That's because you don't act like a soldier," Hinata snapped. _You trust too easily, you get emotional, and you're just too kind for this sort of thing!_ _There's no way you can kill – all that talk won't help you survive in a battlefield!_ "Forget it. I'm taking you away, and you're not going to have a say in this!"

Yui was beginning to retort when a shower of bullets rained over their way, lodging themselves into trees and the ground near them. She shrieked in raw terror, instinctively twisting away from the assault. Hinata growled – _everything was happening too quickly_ – and promptly scooped Yui up, rushing into the verdant forest for cover. The leaves rustled and Hinata cursed when a tree branch scraped his cheek, but he didn't dare slow down. There was too much at stake.

"W-where are we going?" Yui called out, her voice meek.

Hinata didn't answer. The abrupt assault had been unexpected. Why couldn't they at least wait for his return before launching such a brutal attack? With all the shooting, Otonashi and him could have been easily killed! Didn't they care about the safety of their own forces? Speaking of which, Hinata wondered where Otonashi was. Perhaps he was with the amber-eyed girl, Kanade. Was he at the crossfire? Had he revealed his identity of being a spy to the rebels?

Yui was tugging his sleeve, trying to get his attention. "Answer me!"

"We're going far, far away," Hinata said absent-mindedly. "To somewhere safe, I hope."

"Ah, leaving so soon without even a greeting?"

Hinata spun around at the smooth voice, feeling his throat constrict. Sure, he had expected to meet someone from the army, but did it have to be this particular pest?

Naoi, out on his own, was cackling gleefully. "They told me I shouldn't waste any time searching for runaways in a forest, but I was never the sort to give up until my prey's dead. What a surprise to see you here instead, Hinata."

Hinata growled. "Why is the army here? Were you all ordered to launch a large-scale attack on the rebels so soon?"

He received a careless shrug in return. "And, pray tell, why _wouldn't_ the army be here? The opportunity was right, and we were confident in our skills. Besides, part of the whole fiasco was to make retrieving Otonashi and you easier. Your mission is over. We don't need your services for this particular task anymore."

Yui continued listening to Naoi and Hinata's conversation, confused at the familiarity they were showing each other. "Hinata? What's going on? Who's this?"

For the first time, Naoi seemed to notice Yui's presence. "Ah, what a catch - we've got a stray rebel amongst two army soldiers!"

"_Two_?" Her eyes widened. She twisted around to see if Naoi was referring to anyone else, but there were only three of them in the clearing.

_That could only mean..._

Naoi, in spite of his arrogant personality, looked impressed at Yui's bewilderment. "You really have deceived her, haven't you? Well done, Hinata. You may get a reward for this."

_Deceivedherdeceivedherdeceiv edher...Hinata had deceived her. _

"Yui, please!" Hinata was frantic. "I can explain!"

But Yui couldn't hear the rest of his words. The ugly, despicable truth was roaring in her ears, drowning what little sanity she had left. It was like experiencing a heavy blow to her head – she felt dizzy, disoriented and – oh, the lies, _the lies_. Hinata had betrayed her. Oh god, why had she been such a _fool?_ Yui had believed him, deciding that Hinata was trustworthy. She had willingly shared so much with him, but he was nothing but a liar. All the pretending, all the concern for her –_ it didn't exist._

Yui was nothing more but a pawn in a game of deception, and she had been skillfully manipulated like a puppet on strings by the first man she ever loved.

"Allow me to relieve that burden for you," Naoi drawled lazily, cocking his Heckler and Koch USP pistol at Yui's head. "Stop crying, girly – I'm sure your existence has served Hinata well."

"NO!" Hinata yelled, feeling his voice crack. "You can't kill her!"

"Why not? She's only a hindrance to you."

"She doesn't have to die," Hinata said desperately. "You don't have to waste your time over something…as…trivial as this."

Naoi didn't answer. He looked at Hinata thoughtfully, then at the girl cradled protectively in his arms. Naoi prided himself as being able to read individuals relatively well, and right now, Hinata's actions were speaking volumes. Holding a girl so tightly, even going so far as to defend her? He sneered – Hinata truly was pathetic, after all. Falling in love with the enemy was one of the worst things that could ever happen.

He supposed he didn't have a choice. It was a shame, really, but anyone who betrayed the army would have to be killed. There was no remorse in it, no regrets – he would swiftly have them disposed and see to it that Otonashi was safely retrieved. Naoi hoped at the very least that the other boy was more sane than this one.

Hinata could only stare, wide-eyed, as Naoi's fingers reached for the trigger with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"_Bang._"

* * *

**_What is this I don't even_ - okay, so I was aiming for the whole melodramatic scene, but I don't know. It kinda just...ran askew. **

**Reviews are pure love. **

**- Anne**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata's mind was blank. There were noises around him – boots scraping against soil, yells that sounded shocked and angry – they faded in and out, an uncoordinated cacophony ringing in his head. He felt himself sway, could feel his grip on Yui slipping –

Then there was an arm steadying him, preventing his legs from giving way.

"Hinata!"

Something like awareness flickered in Hinata's eyes and he stumbled backwards, blue eyes meeting concerned burgundy ones.

"O…Otonashi?"

_What was Otonashi doing here?_

Yui and him had attempted to escape, but then they had met Naoi. Hinata remembered a gunshot, but there was no pain.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but…" he stopped, abruptly remembering something else. "Yui!"

Hinata's eyes flickered to the the girl in his arms, a pang of sadness coursing through him when Yui refused to meet his eyes. He supposed it was understandable, but all the same, it_ hurt._

"Yui…" His voice cracked upon seeing the tear stains on her cheeks. "Yui…"

"Easy there, Hinata. She's a little shocked, but otherwise unharmed. The same can't be said for him, though."

That was when Hinata saw it. Naoi had collapsed to the ground, clutching his right foot where a patch of crimson had soaked through. He yelled obscenities, olive eyes filled with hatred. A young girl with a gun in her hands looked down nonchalantly, silver hair glimmering under the setting sun.

"Hinata?" Otonashi's voice was soft, questioning.

"How did the two of you find us?" Hinata asked. "The siren just started wailing, we were under attacked…"

"It was purely by chance. I heard you shouting, and immediately decided to come over to investigate." At this, Otonashi's brow furrowed. "Good thing we made it just in time."

"OTONASHI!" Naoi bellowed, the loathe dripping from his words. "Are you betraying me, including your very own_ country_, to side with this good-for-nothing scum?"

Perhaps it was just Hinata's imagination, but for a moment, he swore a flash of anger crossed the orange-haired teen's face. It was gone as quickly as it came, with Otonashi merely shrugging and turning away.

"We should find a place to rest," Kanade interrupted firmly. "Returning is impossible – we will have to spend the night in the forest."

"The forest?" Otonashi asked. His eyes darted around, looking a little uncertain.

Hinata could understand why. The possibility of being attacked by bloodthirsty wild animals didn't seem too appealing. "Are there any places we can use as a shelter?"

"There's…there's one." Yui's voice was small and shaky. It was the first time she had spoken. "If I'm not mistaken, there's an uninhabited cave just a little way away from the river…"

Hinata looked up, relief coursing through him. She was speaking – she hadn't descended into some sort of mental shutdown after all. Meanwhile, Kanade dragged Naoi roughly to his feet, pressing the gun firmly to the back of his head.

"Just kill me already, you little bitch!" Naoi spat.

Kanade remained unfazed, regarding the injured boy before her without any pity. "Move."

* * *

_The rain had arrived in torrents that day, with howling gusts of wind tearing through trees, shacks, and umbrellas. Kanade struggled to keep her balance, determined to make her way through the storm. School had been exhausting - all she wanted to do was to get home.  
_

_Things had been chaotic as of late. Ever since the Japanese government had been toppled over, tensions had been high where ever she went. The people were suppressed by the new ruling party and those who disagreed with the economic, political or social reforms were trialed. Most of them experienced chilling consequences - Kanade had heard the stories.  
_

_School had changed. The happiness in it had disappeared. Students whispered to each other on the hallway nowadays, afraid of making too much eye contact with their teachers. It had been becoming too much, with rumours of revolutions and assassinations going on. Kanade herself was uncertain on what to do, for the ones who sat on their new thrones were nothing but oppressive. She would find a place to go, but there wasn't anywhere she could be.  
_

"_There there__, kitty, I'm glad you're alright."_

_Kanade paused a few steps away, careful not to walk into the teenage boy in front of her. The boy's uniform was soaked,__ his orange hair plastered in a messy heap on his face. He held a tabby kitten in his arms,__ stroking it so gently as if it was the most precious treasure on earth__. __  
_

_Upon closer inspection, Kanade recognized him as Otonashi Yuzuru from her school. __H__e was well-known for his brains – there was a brilliance in his mind which made others look up to him. __Students would often speak to him while he poured over thick books and medical journals, asking him for help on their homework. __  
_

_Kanade had assumed Otonashi was was just another student. Now, however, she found herself having newfound respect for the teenage boy who had rescued a kitten in the raging storm.  
_

* * *

The cave in question was concealed behind moss and shrubbery. Had Yui not pointed it out, its presence would have easily gone unnoticed. A river flowed not too far away, blending in harmoniously with the chirping of birds and cicadas. Otonashi relaxed, feeling much more at ease now that they had a temporary place to rest. Compared to bloody warzones and the smell of burning flesh, this felt heavenly.

"What should we do with him?" Kanade asked, eyeing Naoi gravely. She had blindfolded him after they had set off, threatening him every time he showed resistance.

Otonashi stared. "You…you don't know what to do with him?"

"No, I don't."

The orange-haired teen shook his head in disbelief. "But you seemed so confident and in control. I assumed you knew what to do."

Naoi, on the other hand, burst into laughter. "Pests like you sure are disorganized!"

Otonashi frowned in disgust. Despite being injured, blindfolded and held captive, Naoi still seemed to be as rude as ever. He didn't know who Naoi was acquainted with, but he seemed to know that girl - Yuri Nakamura - pretty well. Otonashi remembered Yuri saying that she knew the higher-ups – would she alert them to Naoi's disappearance? If she did, then that would mean possible trouble.

"Hey, Otonashi, look what I've found."

Otonashi turned to see Hinata with a coil of hemp rope, some blankets, and a couple of bowls. The bowls looked dusty and the blankets were moth-eaten, but that didn't seem to faze him one bit.

"But…that…Hinata, where did you find these?"

"At the back of the cave." Hinata looked genuinely pleased with himself. "Seems like someone left them in a hurry. With all the dust, I can safely assume that no one's going to come back for them too soon."

No one was complaining. With Kanade's help, Otonashi tied Naoi's arms and legs up together the best he could. Naoi panted harshly, the gunshot wound clearly wearing him down. For a moment, Otonashi felt a twinge of sympathy. No matter how obnoxious Naoi could be, he was still a _boy._

Kanade looked pensive. "We should get some firewood."

"I'll go with you," Hinata said, setting the blankets down.

"No." Otonashi looked stern. "You stay here with Yui."

The blue-haired boy flinched at the mention of Yui's name, not saying anything else in reply. Otonashi sighed in frustration - sometimes what Hinata needed was a shove in the right direction. Although nothing had been mentioned so far, it was obvious that Yui had found out about Hinata's true identity as a government soldier and wasn't reacting well to it.

"Come on, Kanade. Let's go."

* * *

"_It is compulsory for all students to fight for their government."_

_The voice echoed robotically around the country, every single word cold and harsh.  
_

_The new regulation had been set in stone. __  
_

_No. No…this couldn't be. __There was no way they were playing this in a public school. __Kanade looked up from her book, alarmed. Her classmates looked equally confused, unasked questions written on their faces. The teacher, on the other hand, had stopped teaching and was listening to the announcement with pride.  
_

"_Kill the betrayers and squash the revolts. You will be rewarded." _

_No! This was wrong! __Commanding students to kill was wrong and inhumane - Kanade knew that. __  
_

_Teachers were yelling instructions, herding students out of their classrooms where military men awaited. There were scuffles, cries of protest - Kanade saw how her classmates were treated at their refusal, feeling an icy coldness in her gut. What were her options - to serve and live, or not to serve and die? More students filed past, their footsteps echoing in the corridor. Some, she recognized; some, she didn't.  
_

_That was when Otonashi Yuzuru marched past - he was already wearing the army uniform, a stony expression on his face.  
_

* * *

Hinata sighed heavily, staring at the darkening sky from the cave's entrance. It had been only five minutes since Kanade and Otonashi had departed, but the seconds had dragged by like hours. All Hinata could do now was to keep a lookout, which wasn't too difficult. It was unlikey that the army knew about this place anyway.

_What was he supposed to do now, then?_

Naoi had eased himself up against the rocks for comfort, his face twisted into a grimace. Hinata was tempted to start a conversation, but he doubted it would be very productive. Yui, on the other hand, had requested to be left alone at the back of the cave. Somehow, the idea of her alone in the dark hurt. He wanted to embrace her, but at the same time he was so very afraid. What would happen if he reached out to her? Would she shatter like one of those beautiful glass pieces at a souvenir shop?

Hinata wanted to kick himself for his stupidity. While he may have been a coward, that didn't mean he was irresponsible. Was he going to abandon her? No. _Never._ Deciding that moping wasn't going to solve anything, Hinata stood up and headed to where Yui was. The darkness enveloped him and the teenage boy hesitated, wondering whether he should come back later.

No. He _had_ to do this.

The only acknowledgement from Yui was a sharp intake of breath, but she ignored him otherwise. Hinata remained silent, knowing she would say something when she was ready.

At last, she did. "What do you want?"

He sighed. "Yui…"

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing _what_?"

"Stop saying my name that way!" Yui's voice was shrill. "You say it with so much sadness – it's as if you're expecting me to drop dead any moment or something! It hurts me, don't you know that?"

Hinata felt the strength drain out of him. "Yui…"

"I know you're not on their side - at least, not anymore. But still, I can't help but wonder how things have come to this! Damn you, Hinata, _damn you_!"

He sat in silence, wanting to know how she felt despite how painful it was to hear it.

"I want to hate you, but I can't. I try to convince myself that you're a liar, but something tells me you're not one. You've tricked me, that much is obvious, but why…" Yui choked, her next words a garbled mess, "…why do I care so much?"

That was all it took for Hinata's resistance to break. He crossed the tiny space between them and embraced her tightly, ignoring the way his knees were pressed against the stony ground. She clung onto him like a frightened child, burying her face into his chest for all that was worth.

"Yui…I'm so, _so_ sorry."

She didn't say anything, but her grip tightened. There were no tears – she had cried enough. Somewhere along this Hinata realized _he_ was crying – it was _him_ shedding tears, it was _him_ feeling the pain, anger and indescribable sadness at the thought of losing her.

"Hinata…" Her voice came out soft, gentle. "Why did you betray your army?"

Hinata recoiled, eyes widening at the question. When he spoke again, his voice was hoarse. "…I don't know what the correct answer would be."

"In that case…why not just tell me the truth?" Even in the darkness, Hinata could tell there was a feeble smile on Yui's face. She reached up and touched his cheek – it was a gesture so intimate that Hinata rested against her palm, relishing the warmth that it brought.

_The truth?_ What exactly was the truth? He would scrape out all his thoughts with a spoon and present them on a platter just for her, if that was ever possible.

"The truth was that…I had no idea what to expect when I became a soldier. I was a regular schoolboy – not a bright one, mind you, just a normal one like everyone else. I hated waking up early, played baseball with my friends often, and disliked schoolwork." He gave a short bark of laughter, suddenly feeling disgusted at his tears. Wasn't he supposed to be stronger than that? "But I couldn't kill. I get it – we see it on shows and games all the time, the guns and fighting. I was supposed to be used to it, but I wasn't. That was why I was sent on an infiltration mission instead."

"An infiltration mission?"

"Yeah. Otonashi and I were supposed to get some useful information from the rebels."

Yui gasped. "So that means when we found you in the bushes that day…"

"Yeah." He sighed. "We lied. You were too innocent and trusting, Yui. Initially, I was happy at the idea of how easy things were going - but then I got to know _you_."

Yui trembled - though whether it was from happiness or sadness, Hinata didn't know.

"You…you were so strong, Yui. I mean, you were stupid for wanting to throw yourself into the battlefield…" At this, Yui gave him a light whack, but Hinata could tell there was no venom behind it. "…But you were strong. Determined. You..._fascinated_ me."

He threaded his fingers through Yui's hair, relishing at how smooth it felt against his fingers. Absent-mindedly, he twirled a pink lock.

"Please, Yui, please understand – I could never hurt you. I was conflicted with all sorts of thoughts – I wanted to tell you, but we were interrupted with the base being attacked and all."

Yui took a shuddering breath. "So the thing you wanted to tell me back there was this?"

"Yeah. I couldn't stand it, I guess. I wanted to tell you so badly – you had the right to know, and…and…" Hinata trailed off helplessly, unsure of how to go on.

"Did you…mean it?"

"Huh?" Hinata asked dumbly, momentarily taken aback by the sudden question.

"You asked me about my dreams, and I told you what they were. Did you mean it when you said you would…marry me?"

The shy hope in Yui's voice made her sound so fragile, so broken. It was endearing, and yet it hurt Hinata at the same time. He held her closer, lips brushing her cheek tenderly. "I meant it. I meant every word I said."

And he did.

"I guess…that's all that matters in the end, doesn't it?" she asked, laughing softly.

He chuckled. "Yeah."

They lapsed into comfortable silence after that. Yui slipped her fingers between Hinata's and hummed in contentment, appreciative of the warmth he brought. Here they were, two teenagers with no idea what the future held - but somehow, Hinata knew that they would be able to stay strong for each other. They would survive the war and go out on dates, where Hinata would spoil her rotten with ice cream, flowers and little surprises.

_They had a future. Together._

Hinata closed his eyes and drifted into the depths of slumber, a small smile on his face.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**Had a tough time with this. URGH. *facedesk* 3am, headache, hope you guys enjoyed this somewhat crappy chapter despite the mistakes or loopholes. Wasn't planning on doing any back stories, but it probably wasn't possible to avoid that... **

**Please review! **

**- Anne**


End file.
